Crossroads
by SkaianClouds
Summary: In a town like this, you tend to hear a few stories.


In a town like this, you tend to hear a few stories.

Where are we, you ask? Ah, that's not what's important. We've never been the focus of this story.

You see, in this small desert town, we tend to get visitors quite a lot. Most of the time they're just moving from one place to another, as most people usually are, and we tend to be a point of space that intercepts their destination, as most things are. These people continue on their way, paying us no mind and think nothing of us.

Sometimes though, we get people who come, telling us stories of a small town way out in the desert wastelands.

What's that, you say? This is the only town around for miles? Well, if you were referring to a map of any kind, you would be correct in your assumption.

But you're not.

You see, these people, these travelers, say they've visited a town with a Ralphs, and an Arby's, and a dog park, much like other towns, though no one speaks of the dog park with words, only frantic gestures and eye movements.

When these people are questioned as to where they came from they look out at the endless ocean of sand and shrug. They don't know where they came from, they'll say. But I can tell you where I'm going.

The answer, for your information, is usually along the lines of, _'as far away as I can get from here.'_

Within their tale of Arby's and Ralphs and dog parks, they speak of lights above the Arby's, so close and understandable, yet so _very_ , _very_ far away. They speak of a sky-mostly void, partially stars-and of how insignificant they are. They speak of a hot sun, and a beautiful moon, and of an entire town that pretends to sleep. They speak of hooded figures and glowing clouds and they think of a fear of what they know and what they do not know that they do not yet know.

By now, they are afraid. They have always been afraid, but it is only now that they recognize their fear for what it is. You can see their fear. No, it's not a tangible thing, but you can see it in their eyes, the shake of their hands and the pause in their speech. Their fear of this town, of its mysteries, begins to set in, as this friendly desert community challenges all they are and all they ever will be.

They will then speak again of this town, this mysterious little town that exists nowhere, and they will speak of the radio, the radio that knows where they are and what they are doing. The radio will then ignore them, for a while at least, and begin to speak of vague, yet menacing government agencies and of imaginary corn and of a perfect man with perfect hair and perfect teeth. The radio speaks of a man in a tan jacket, and cats, and fear and knowledge _and is there truly a difference?_

The radio speaks of interlopers in their town.

The travelers all know that that is them. They do not belong there, and they all know this. They all speak of leaving, most as soon as this epiphany occurs, though there are those who stay for longer. They drive as fast as they can away from that town and where do they end up?

They all end up here and tell us their stories.

Don't you give me that look, like someone's just told you ghost story. This sure as hell ain't a ghost story.

You can't make up something like this.

Oh? You say that if I tell you the name of the town you might believe me? Well, I don't need you to believe me, but I'll satisfy your curiosity.

Night Vale.

This is the set of words the traveler always use to describe this desert community. Night Vale. Certainly has a nice ring to it, eh?

...You still don't believe me. No, no, don't protest. I can see it in your eyes. Like I said, I have nothing to lose if you don't believe me, but, hey, I like you so I'll give you tip. If you're staying the night, you might want to turn your radio on at night.

Hm? Why's that?

Well that's simple. You might be able to catch the radio. Sometimes it comes on, speaking about the local news, despite the fact that we haven't had a local radio station for years.

It could just be an urban legend, but I guess _you'll_ never know, huh kid? You'll leave this bleary desert town and wonder if, somewhere among the sand dunes, there is a town called Night Vale where those who do not know they are lost are found by a dark planet that eclipses the moon and everything else, a titan full of dark forests and streams, a town where the only truth you will find is that there is none. But you don't believe me, so my words and warnings are nothing but a part of your history, irrelevant and pointless.

Have fun finding your truth.

hr/

 **so i wrote this at midnight with minimal editing. so yeah. have fun with that. approximately 860 words, sans author's note.**

 **i most certainly do not own night vale.**


End file.
